rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s01e16
June 1, 1942 = Timeline Events = * May 26 - Anglo-Soviet Treaty signed in London * May 26 - Tank battle at Bir Hakeim: African corps vs British army * May 27 - Dorie Miller, awarded Navy cross for deeds at Pearl Harbor * May 27 - Italian army begin siege of French western Fort Bir Hachim * May 27 - Top German Nazi Reinhard Heydrich is shot and mortally wounded in Prague * May 29 - Bing Crosby records "White Christmas," greatest selling record to date * May 30 - 1,047 bombers bomb Cologne in RAF's raid of WW II * May 30 - Reichsfuhrer Himmler arrives in Prague * May 30 - Satchel Paige pitches 5 innings to defeat Dizzy Dean All-Stars 8-1 * May 30 - U.S. aircraft carrier Yorktown leaves Pearl Harbor * May 31 - 25th PGA Championship: Sam Snead at Seaview CC Atlantic City NJ * May 31 - Luftwaffe bombs Canterbury = Character Improvements = * Dan - 1d Flashbang * Deja Vu - Hoarding * Puddles - 1d German (Language Other) * Doris - Disassembled High Jump Boots, Assembled Modified Samurai Armor * Shade - Hoarding = Episode Summary = Before the run begins, Deja Vu has a strange premonition. He is in a large cave system with scaffolding and a bunch of Thul agents (or at least, people in grey robes) are shooting their frost weapons. One of them runs to the blue spire in the center of the room, and presses a bottom. Heat overwhelms him and he dies. He finds himself facing the time traveler from the previous episode. The time traveler (Paradox) tells him that the vision isn't pre-ordained, but simply a possibility. Dena Vu finds himself in the present, in Agent Price's office with the rest of the team. Agent Price hands out 10 dossiers to each person and wants us to handle all of them. The top several are Talents located in Maine. Deja Vu ignores this to sketch out notes on what he saw. Leaving the room, he asks Puddles about the blue spire and its relationship with the Thul agents. Somehow, he's come to believe there is some truth in Puddles' ramblings about conspiracies. She describes Vril power, the source of great energy, which they are using to power the wands. When the team leaves for Maine, Puddles spreads out a pile of about 30 books about the Thul and other evil plots. The team arrives in Maine and tries to track down the Talents, but learns each one has been abducted. We finally find one, Cal Turner, who can turn invisible at will. We are suspicious of the agents arriving to extract him and substitute Dan instead. They drive off with Dan who is wearing his modified Samurai armor (made by Doris). They encounter a road block and are under attack. Their car is destroyed. The team following is unable to reach them in time and lose track of Dan (knocked out during the attack). One of the agents is still alive, and gives us information about the attackers. We pursue them. Puddles tries various things to stop the car they are chasing, but Deja Vu has to rewind time because she accidentally kills Dan by exploding the car. They arrive at a Sears Company Warehouse, and we try to follow them in. Puddles tries to offer a bribe (pie!) to the guards, but fails to get past them. The team manages to infiltrate the warehouse. We find a trapdoor leading down which Doris manages to open. We find rooms below, filled with armor and overhear a conversation in German about American coffee. We attack the German guards, using Puddles' curare darts. Trying to keep things quiet, we accidentally alert guards in a different part of the underground complex and they rush in to attack us. Deja Vu gets hurt badly but eventually the team overwhelms the attackers. We find a rail car system in rougher caverns. Ahead, a rail car approaches at high speed. The team disables the inhabitants, who are Thul agents complete with frost weapons. We steal their robes and pretend to have captured Deja Vu. Shade and Doris control the rail car and we follow the track to its end, which happens to be the same cave that Deja Vu saw earlier, complete with the blue spire. Several people, including Dan (who is unconscious), are chained in vertical beds. There is an elderly man in a wheelchair along with German officers and Thul agents. Puddles tries to pretend to be a Thul agent, just like them but can't convince anyone. She tries to heal Dan at a distance. Shade and Deja Vu teleport to him, to free him. Meanwhile, Doris and Puddles try to defend themselves from too many attackers. Deja Vu summons copies. The elderly man in the wheelchair and one of the officers load themselves onto a platform and escape. The remaining officer heads towards the blue spire, intending to activate it, and Deja Vu, expecting terrible things, attacks him. Shade tries to follow the escaping men, but is hit by a spray of blue gas. She starts hacking and looks disoriented. Puddles maneuvers the cart to the remaining prisoners and Dan and Doris move them into the cart. The blue spire starts to topple, crackling as blue sparks shoot out everywhere. Everyone gathers in the cart and we move along the tracks as fast as we can, while a fiery explosion booms behind us. Puddles frantically tries to put up a water shield to protect us, but it turns to steam. We manage to escape. Deja Vu recruits the prisoners while Puddles heals them. We have no idea who the elderly man in the wheelchair was, but Dan says he's seen him before. New Recruits: * Sam Creely, 43 YOM, Super Strength, ransacked cabin in Augusta * Rob Gunman, 24 YOM, cripple who can Fly in Brunswick * Cal Turner, 28 YOM, invisibility in Brewer = Quotes = * NPC Thug: "I'll take your pie, but you're going to have to leave." = Endgame Bonuses = *XP: 7 = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time to hear someone say, "Don't you know there's a war on?"